Over-the-top (OTT) applications for consuming video and other media are quickly becoming prevalent, and are rapidly replacing other video consumption means, such as set-top boxes and traditional cable television, as sources of media. Traditional video consumption means, such as set-top boxes, offer established manners of tracking what media users are consuming, and how those users are viewing that media. It is unknown how to track devices and services that are providing OTT media.